¿El problema de Byakuya?
by Kimi-Sousuke
Summary: Hay algo o alguien que está molestando al capitán de la sexta división, Renji lo ha notado y no sabe por qué, cuando se entera, tiene que ayudarle a resolver el "problema", y termina siendo parte de éste. Ahora Byakuya tiene que entrevistar a toda la Sociedad de Almas junto a su teniente para resolverlo, antes de que llegue navidad, o ser derrotado…


**¿El problema de Byakuya?**

 **Summary:**

 **Hay algo o alguien que está molestando al capitán de la sexta división, Renji lo ha notado y no sabe por qué, cuando se entera, tiene que ayudarle a resolver el "problema", y termina siendo parte de éste. Ahora Byakuya tiene que entrevistar a toda la Sociedad de Almas junto a su teniente para resolverlo, antes de que llegue navidad, o ser derrotado…**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, que puedo decir. Feliz navidad y así~**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Desafío navideño 2015 del grupo de Facebook "Mis fics Ichiruki". El personaje que me tocó es Byakuya Kuchiki, y la palabra es Regalos. Esta historia es semi-AU, pues se ubica despues del arco del agente perdido/aparición de los Xcution, y antes de la guerra contra los Quincy. Además que contiene leve mención de algunas parejas que son de mi agrado (RosexLisa, ShinjixHiyori, KenseixMashiro, leve mención de IchigoxRukia). Quizá contenga OoC pero traté de mantener a cada personaje en su esencia original, sé que es válido el OoC en el desafío pero no quise hacerlo xD, bueno, que más les diré, disfruten la lectura. Eso sí, este One-Shot está algo extenso, así que tómense su tiempo para disfrutarlo x3. Felices fiestas y bendiciones~**

* * *

El capitán Kuchiki ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado. Lo había intentado todo para evitar intrusos en su mansión, desde guardias muy estrictos en cada puerta de su hogar hasta poner cámaras de seguridad, pero nada había funcionado. Parecía que entre más esfuerzos hacía el líder del clan Kuchiki para que gente ajena entrara e irrumpiera la tranquilidad de su hogar, Yachiru, la chiquilla presidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, más intrusiones realizaba con el grupo de mujeres a la casa de Byakuya. Era una guerra de nunca acabar, y el respetado capitán de la sexta división estaba siendo derrotado por el ingenio de una niña que era teniente, hija adoptiva de no muy su amigo, Zaraki Kenpachi. Y el solo pensar en ese hecho, para Byakuya era como perder su dignidad, "Mi abuelo debe estar avergonzado de mí", pensaba.

No podía dialogar siquiera con Zaraki, mucho menos con Kusajishi, ni siquiera darle dulces había funcionado. Y entre sus responsabilidades como capitán, más las que tenía como heredero de una de las casas más nobles y honorables del Seireitei, era ya de por sí mucho, pero las preocupaciones de que Yachiru se metiera a su casa, realizara reuniones de la AMS en su casa...El estrés lo estaba matando internamente. Le daban ganas de ahorcarse con un espagueti, pero probablemente eso tampoco funcionaría.

Renji, preocupado por su capitán, a quien veía cada día más malhumorado, que si bien era frío, ahora se portaba hasta grosero con él y los oficiales. "Algo no anda bien con él, debería preguntarle...", especulaba el pelirrojo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Cierta tarde, terminado el turno de la sexta división, Byakuya llamó a su teniente.

—¿Que necesita capitán?

—Tengo un problema.

Renji arqueó una ceja, a lo mejor y le contaba de una buena vez lo que pasaba con él, quizá se tratase de problemas con una mujer, ¿y si su capitán estaba enamorado, y cortejando a una dama y siendo cruelmente rechazado? Pero eran simples teorías.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle capitán Kuchiki?

—Necesito un consejo.

Bien, Byakuya de por sí no era la persona más expresiva en la Sociedad de Almas, pero sus frases monótonas y cortas dejaban confuso al pobre Renji, que quería ayudar, sí, ya sabía que su capitán tenía un problema y necesitaba consejo, pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿Cuál era la situación que tan estresado tenía al Kuchiki mayor?

—Capitán, quiero ayudarle. Estos últimos días se ha comportado extraño...—y Byakuya puso un semblante más frío que el de costumbre. —Tiene que ser más específico si necesita mi consejo.

—Se trata de Yachiru Kusajishi. —soltó de sorpresa Byakuya, dando un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Que le hará esa niña para tenerlo así?", se decía Renji, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Cuénteme que sucede con ella. —le pidió Abarai.

—Muy bien, todo empezó...

Y le contó de la primera vez que la niña estaba en su casa, comiéndose las galletas del emperador Alga, o cuando la encontró rayando las paredes de los pasillos y dejando huella con marcador permanente: "Yachiru estuvo aquí", o jugando en una patineta en su jardín, en otra ocasión la niña estaba robándose sus peces koi. Eso era la primera parte, y Renji de solo escuchar sentía que le sacaban canas verdes, así cualquiera se volvería loco.

—Continúe capitán, desahóguese. —sugirió, pues a medida que Byakuya le iba contando sus desgracias lo veía más tranquilo.

Y siguió la conversación, de que después su sala de descanso fue sala de reuniones de la AMS, y que trataba de, correrlas por las buenas, las mujeres le hacían berrinche siguiendo el ejemplo de su pequeña presidenta, incluyendo su propia hermana Rukia. De cómo se adueñaban de otras habitaciones, o la ocasión en la que estaban todas cenando en su mesa, y la piscina que hicieron en su jardín sin su permiso, y como Byakuya usó su bankai, la destruyó y tuvo que pagarles un viaje a la playa, y de paso a otros que fueron de colados. Byakuya terminó diciendo a su teniente todo con detalles.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Renji al final, y su capitán asintió.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando un par de minutos, ¿Qué debería decirle con exactitud? ¿Cómo podría ayudarle a resolver ese terrible problema con la terrorista, ejem, presidenta de la AMS? Hasta que recordó un dicho que oía continuamente en la Academia Shino.

—Capitán, si no puede con ellas, únase. —le aconsejó. —Es como en una guerra, y usted está perdiendo, debería darles por su lado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que deje mi orgullo y deje que esa mocosa haga lo que quiera en mi casa? —expresó enojado Byakuya. —Es como si hubiéramos traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas y nos hubiéramos unido a Aizen.

—No, capitán. No se trata de eso, —"se nota que no sabe tratar con mujeres", pensó Renji. —Me refiero a que usted debería ser más flexible con ellas, con todas, empezando con Yachiru, ganarse la confianza de las chicas y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Con la presidenta no se puede hablar, y la vicepresidenta Ise le ha dado por tomar con Rangiku, y siempre que las veo están ebrias.

¿Ebria, Nanao Ise? Eso sí que era novedad, sin duda Rangiku era mala influencia.

—Se me ocurre lo siguiente, mire, en el mundo humano realizan fiestas de noche buena y navidad, podría dar una fiesta o algo así e invitarlas para que vean que usted quiere ganarse su simpatía. —le propuso a modo de respuesta ante el problema. —Faltan dos semanas para noche buena, y aún le da tiempo para organizar algo.

—¿No se supone que también se dan regalos y cosas así? —indagó Byakuya.

—Sí, pero no es obligatorio, creo que con darles una fiesta será suficiente.

El líder del clan Kuchiki meditó la propuesta de Renji, no era mala idea, pero él como buen hombre daría regalos, a cada una de ellas.

—Gracias Renji, como tú me diste la idea, vas a tener que ayudarme. —le dijo a su subordinado, y este sentía que el corazón se le salía. —Haremos una lista de cada una de las integrantes de la AMS, voy a darles un regalo a cada una de ellas.

—¿Sabe cuánto dinero va a gastar en eso? Las mujeres siempre piden cosas caras, raras, difíciles de conseguir, eso será muy difícil.

—Por eso tú vas a ayudarme, no podemos preguntarle a cada una directamente, así que iremos con sus cercanos para que nos digan sobre ellas.

"Pero en que lío me metí ahora, y yo que quería descansar un poco, esto me pasa por abrir la boca de más…" se quejó mentalmente Renji.

—Bueno capitán, si eso quiere, lo ayudaré. —dijo el chico. —Entonces primero consigamos esa lista.

Y luego de que ambos fueran al archivo de la Sociedad de Almas, tuvieron en su mano la enorme lista de mujeres, de las que tenían que averiguar que les gustaba a cada una para darles un regalo adecuado. La lista contenía los siguientes nombres:

1\. Presidenta: Yachiru Kusajishi, teniente de la división 11

2\. Vicepresidenta: Nanao Ise, teniente de la división 8

3\. Directora: Unohana Retsu, capitana de la división 4

4\. Isane Kotetsu, teniente de la división 4

5\. Kiyone Kotetsu, tercer oficial de la división 13

6\. Nemu Kurotsuchi, teniente de la 12 división

7\. Sui Feng, capitana de la división 2

8\. Rangiku Matsumoto, teniente de la división 10

9\. Rukia Kuchiki, teniente de la división 13

10\. Yoruichi Shihōin, excapitana de la división 2

11\. Momo Hinamori, teniente de la división 5

12\. Mashiro Kuna, súper teniente (autonombrada) de la división 9

13\. Lisa Yadomaru, ex teniente de la división 8, y segunda al mando de los vizards, temporalmente.

14\. Hiyori Sarugaki, ex teniente de la división 12, y actualmente líder temporal de los vizards.

Catorce mujeres, solo dos semanas, una gran fiesta, catorce regalos, y muchas personas a las cuales buscar. Eso sí que iba a ser muy largo y agotador.

—Empezamos mañana temprano, no hay muchas actividades para los escuadrones, iremos en orden de cada escuadrón, desde el primero hasta el último, preguntaremos a capitanes y tenientes, y tu Renji, —dijo señalando al pelirrojo. —vas a ir tomando nota de lo más importante para saber que regalos dar. ¿Entendido?

—Como diga capitán.

Al otro día, ambos fueron desde muy temprano al segundo escuadrón, para su suerte la capitana Sui Feng no se encontraba, y su teniente, Omaeda sí.

—Buenos días teniente Omaeda. —saludó Renji.

—Buenos días. —dijo Byakuya a secas, muy típico de él.

—Ah, buenos días. —respondió Omaeda comiendo galletas, sin ponerle atención a la presencia de ambos hombres.

Byakuya tosió un poco para que el teniente de la segunda, les prestara escucha.

—¿Que les trae por aquí? Rara vez recibimos visitas. —pregunto, ya viendo que sus visitantes parecían interesados.

—Queremos hacerles un par de preguntas.

—¿De qué?

—Acerca de su capitana. Díganos que le gusta hacer, o que cosas desea, algo como eso. —pidió Byakuya.

—A esa mujer, aparte de regañarme todo el tiempo, dar órdenes como menopaúsica, y ponerse histérica por todo, pues no sé. —respondió mientras comía otra galleta. —Ah, cierto, también se la pasa hablando de Yoruichi, y que quiere un gato, que porque Yoruichi esto, Yoruichi aquello, que qué hermosa es en gato, y bla bla bla. Es todo lo que sé, ella casi no me dice nada. —-dijo al final.

Renji estaba apresurado tomando nota de las palabras de Omaeda, puso como detalle en específico: gato negro.

—Gracias por todo. —le respondió Byakuya. —Por cierto, están invitados a la fiesta de noche buena en mi casa. Renji, entrégasela.

Y el joven sacó de su uniforme de teniente la invitación y la dio a Omaeda, a quien no le importó que le hicieran preguntas, a él solo le interesaba comer y ya.

—Por favor, no le diga a su capitana que le preguntamos estas cosas.

—Bah, como si fuera importante, ten por seguro que se me olvidará que han venido. Despreocúpense, adiós. —y Omaeda se fue a cumplir algunas tareas administrativas que le dejó Sui Feng.

Luego fueron a la tercera división, donde iban a preguntarle al capitán Rojuro, sobre su novia Lisa, y de paso a Kira, quien era buen amigo de Rangiku, sobre ella. Solo que se detuvieron antes de entrar a la oficina del capitán Otoribashi.

—Renji, ¿entregaste invitación en la división uno, tal y como lo pedí?

—Sí, se la entregué al teniente Sasakibe.

—Bien, entonces vayamos con Rojuro.

Byakuya tocó la puerta, esperó y nadie abrió, volvió a tocar, hasta que a la quinta vez Kira abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento, es que mi capitán y yo practicábamos unas piezas musicales. Pasen.

—Gracias Kira.

—-¿Dónde está Rojuro Otoribashi? —preguntó Byakuya.

Y el aludido respondió, tendido en su sofá-cama, con su guitarra en mano y postura relajada.

—Ah, capitán Kuchiki, que milagro verle por aquí. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Necesito respuestas, sobre su novia Lisa.

"Gracias capitán, gracias, a este paso todos van a pensar que está interesado en cada mujer de la Sociedad de Almas", se lamentaba Renji por dentro al ver como Byakuya era tan directo.

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué quiere saber de ella? —indagó Rojuro, consternado.

—Deje que yo le explique. —dijo Renji.

Y el pelirrojo para ahorrarse tiempo le dio un resumen, a lo que Kira y Rose escuchaban atentamente, y también les entregaron invitación.

—Bueno si se trata de eso adelante, haga sus preguntas.

—¿Qué le gusta a Lisa? ¿Qué hace, sus pasatiempos?

—Ok, bueno, para empezar, llámenme Rose, —pidió el capitán de la tercera división. —y de Lisa, a ella le gusta leer, lee de todo, pero estos últimos años tiene cierto interés en el contenido erótico, desde mangas, cómics, novelas, por no decir otras cosas. ¿Eso les sirve?

—Sí, creo que eso está bien. — volteó a ver a Renji. —¿Has tomado nota?

Su teniente asintió.

—Hay algo más, ella es admiradora de una escritora española, creo que se llama Lana, o Elena, o algo así, no recuerdo el nombre, pero el año pasado le regalé la Saga Vanir, no tengo mucho dinero para darle la colección que quiere este año, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, con eso es suficiente, gracias capitán Rose.

—Gracias, Renji y yo nos retiramos.

Despues, Renji le dijo a Byakuya que platicó un poco con Kira acerca de Matsumoto, pero solo le dijo lo que todo mundo sabía: que la mujer rubia y exuberante gustaba de la bebida, nada especial.

Fueron entonces hacia la cuarta división en búsqueda de quien preguntarle, hasta que se encontraron a Hanatarou Yamada, barriendo los pasillos, y decidieron acudir a él.

—Hola Hanatarou, buenos días.

—Hola Renji, ah, buenos días capitán Kuchiki. —saludó e hizo una reverencia.

—Buen día oficial Yamada, tenemos unas preguntas para usted, ¿nos ayuda?

Hanatarou asintió: —Dígame capitán Kuchiki.

Y Renji le explicó y entregó invitación para el cuarto escuadrón.

—Bien, ahora que lo preguntan, a la capitana Unohana le gustan las infusiones del mundo humano, por sus propiedades curativas; pero es difícil conseguirlos ya que casi nadie de nuestro escuadrón va al mundo humano. —les hizo saber el joven oficial. —De Isane, oí que quiere zapatos nuevos y un vestido, no estoy seguro. Ella es muy sencilla.

—Con eso es suficiente, gracias, Renji, nos vamos.

—Hasta luego, pasa buen día Hanatarou. —se despidió Renji.

—Adiós, que tengan suerte. —les deseó Yamada.

Tomaron un descanso y se dirigieron hacia la quinta división, pero en el camino se encontraron con Shinji Hirako.

—Capitán Hirako, que gusto verlo, justamente íbamos a verlo. —le dijo Renji al verlo.

—Buenas tardes, Shinji. —saludó Byakuya.

—Vaya, buenas tardes a ambos. ¿Para qué quieren verme?

—Verá, necesitamos que responda un par de preguntas…

Y de nuevo, Renji le contó la versión resumida del resumen que le había dicho a Rose y a Hanatarou. Y Shinji les contó algo sobre Hiyori, pero que era muy secreto, y si lo hacían debían ser cuidadosos pues su novia era una fiera en todo sentido de la palabra, y que no estaba enterado que ella estuviera de intrusa en la mansión del capitán Kuchiki.

—Solo la vi una vez, y estaba discutiendo con Nanao porque Hiyori dijo que deberían buscar otro lugar. —comentó Byakuya.

—Lo desconocía, pero hablaré con ella, por favor, si compran eso que les dije, no digan que fui yo quien les dije o va a matarme.

—No diremos nada capitán Hirako, nuestras bocas están selladas. —prometió Renji.

—Ah, sobre Momo, le gusta tomar el té, un juego de tazas y tetera sería buen regalo.

Byakuya agradeció y marchó con Renji.

Terminado, fueron a la octava división, donde encontraron a Shunsui tirado en su oficina, de tanto tomar sake. Hablaron con él muy poco pues el capitán de dicho escuadrón estaba ebrio, y no dijo mucho, salvo casi lo mismo que Rose de Lisa, ya que Nanao y Lisa eran hermanas, pero que por azares del destino quedaron separadas, y sus gustos eran similares debido a que Lisa convivió con Nanao de niña y le inculcó el gusto por la lectura, solo con la diferencia, de que Shunsui les dijo que a Nanao no le gustaba nada subido de tono y prefería las novelas de misterio o históricas. Y solo eso obtuvieron de Kyoraku pues siguió tomando sake el hombre y se quedó dormido, para evitarse problemas, Byakuya y su teniente se retiraron.

Posteriormente fueron a la novena división, Hisagi como siempre apurado con la publicación de la revista, y su capitán no se encontraba.

—Buenas tardes Hisagi. —dijo Renji al llegar, pasaba de medio día.

—Ah, hola Renji, buenas tardes capitán Kuchiki. —los saludó al verlos en la puerta, pero Hisagi daba vueltas arreglando detalles.

—¿Podrías darnos un momento? —le requirió Byakuya.

—Estoy muy ocupado, lo siento.

—Solo dinos acerca de Mashiro Kuna.

—Bueno, verá capitán Kuchiki, es una chica muy inmadura, floja, no hace casi nada, más que enojar a Kensei…

Y Hisagi no se dio cuenta, ni Byakuya mucho menos Renji que estaba atrás de ellos escuchando la conversación, hasta que sintieron un reiatsu elevado y voltearon, a Shuhei se le heló la sangre de ver la cara de su capitán ardiendo en ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi Mashiro, Hisagi? —le reprendió mirándole con enojo. —¿Y ustedes que les importa mi novia? —preguntó a Byakuya y Renji.

—Sucede que…—empezó Renji a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su capitán.

—Yo te explicaré Kensei. —expresó Byakuya. —Estamos haciendo esto ya que…

Byakuya tardó como veinte minutos diciéndole a Kensei el porqué de sus entrevistas inesperadas a cada escuadrón donde hubiera miembros de la AMS, y aunque Kensei no se mostraba muy convencido pues era muy reservado respecto a su novia, terminó dándoles información.

—Mashiro es…especial. Tiene gustos…¿Cómo explicárselos? Muy inusuales. Yo no he podido cumplirle nunca sus caprichos, a veces ni me explica las cosas y solo hace sus berrinches. —le decía Kensei a Byakuya. —Aunque hay algo que quiere en especial, y nunca se lo pude conseguir.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Un digimon, estuvimos viviendo en el humano y se la pasaba viendo animes y programas para niños. Quería que le consiguiera en peluche uno que parecía perico pero en color rosa y se convertía en ave fénix, creo. No recuerdo bien, no le ponía mucha atención. Pero quiso eso para su cumpleaños y no pude dárselo, ese dia se enojó mucho conmigo.

—Está bien, está bien, no necesito que me cuente toda su vida amorosa con ella. Con lo del pokemon es suficiente. —finalizó Kuchiki.

—Digimon. —aclaró Kensei.

—Lo que sea, ¿lo anotaste Renji?

—Sí, capitán.

—Bueno Kensei, aquí tienes, esta es la invitación, los espero puntuales. —le entregó el sobre. —Renji, andando, que nos faltan cuatro escuadrones más.

—Ya voy capitán, espere.

Se apresuraron a la décima división, donde Rangiku estaba hechada leyendo una revista de modas en el sofá y su capitán gritándole que hiciera algo productivo.

—Adelante. —les dijo Toshiro y capitán y teniente del sexto escuadrón entraron.

La oficina de Hitsugaya era un desastre, y este seguía reprendiendo a su subordinada, pero ella no le hacía mucho caso, hasta que Renji llamó a Toshiro y le dijo que necesitaban un momento a solas con él.

—Rangiku, puedes tomar un descanso. —anunció de improvisto, como excusa para que la mujer se fuera. —Oí que en la cafetería hoy tienen esos postres que te gustan.

—Gracias mi capitán, no le prometo regresar pronto, pero regresaré.

La mujer salió corriendo como si el diablo le llevase el alma, y saludó de rápido a Byakuya y a Renji.

—Bien, ya se fue. ¿De qué quieren hablar?

—Sobre su teniente. —comentó Byakuya.

—Es que…—entabló Renji, pero Toshiro lo impidió.

—Déjenme adivinar, les causa problemas por las intrusiones ¿no?

—A mí no capitán Hitsugaya, a él sí. —contestó Renji señalando a su capitán.

—No es solo ella, la culpa en sí es de Yachiru, digamos que quiero ganarme la simpatía de la AMS para que me dejen en paz.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarles?

—Voy a darle un regalo a cada una de ellas, pero no las conozco. ¿Qué me dices de tu teniente?

—Que no sepamos, porque ya Kira me dijo que se la pasa bebiendo, Hisagi que cuando va al mundo humano solo compra ropa, nada nuevo, necesitamos algo…Algo…Especial, creo. —mencionaba Renji.

Toshiro se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que recordó que Matsumoto le había dicho que el collar que siempre portaba significaba la virginidad, pero que quería unos aretes que hicieran juego, solo que no los había encontrado, y se los hizo saber a Byakuya y a Renji, eso les serviría.

—Aretes…Sería lo adecuado. —comentó Renji. —¿Qué dice capitán?

—Suena bien, anótalo. Gracias Toshiro, aquí tienes la invitación. —Byakuya sacó una invitación y la entregó a Hitsugaya. —Una pregunta más, ¿tú eres muy cercano a Hinamori?

—Somos amigos desde niños. Supongo que quiere un juego para tomar el té, he querido regalárselo, ella siempre me trae sandía, pero como notan siempre estoy apurado.

—Algo así nos comentó el capitán Hirako, de nuevo gracias.

—Más bien, gracias a ustedes.

—Nos retiramos. —notificó Byakuya.

—Hasta luego Renji, capitán Kuchiki, tengan suerte.

Ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad, ir al escuadrón once y toparse a su mini-enemiga, si es que estaba ahí. Que bien conocido era por todos el gusto de la niña por los dulces pero debía haber algo más. Byakuya y Renji encontraron a los oficiales Ikkaku y Yumichika tomando un descanso, y solo recibieron quejas. Que Yachiru le mordía la cabeza a Ikkaku por su calvicie, que le desarreglaba el peinado a Yumichika, que esto, el otro y aquello. Por lo dicho de ambos oficiales la niña estaba con Ukitake, y Zaraki arreglándose su curioso peinado y decidieron esperarlo. Tardó como una hora, Renji entabló una amena conversación con Ikkaku y Yumichika, Byakuya estaba un poco cansado, había dejado órdenes a sus criados de organizar la fiesta, menos mal de un día para otro le dieron las invitaciones. Al hacer presencia Zaraki, Kuchiki fue quien se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres pelea tan temprano Kuchiki? —retó Kenpachi.

—No vine a eso, quiero hablar contigo, sobre tu hija.

—No puedo ayudarte con ella, ya no va a cambiar, intenta lo que quieras, seguirá molestándote por mucho que yo le diga que no.

—Voy a darle un regalo.

—¿Tu darle un regalo, a mi pequeña? ¿Acaso quieres comprar su atención?

—No. Se acerca noche buena y navidad, haré una celebración. —le dió también una invitación. —Solo quiero darle algo, los niños son quienes más lo merecen.

—Me resulta incongruente de ti, pero es asunto tuyo. Yachiru quiere una motoneta, por accidente destruí su patín.

—Con eso es suficiente, gracias Zaraki. Los espero a ti, a ella y tus oficiales.

—Solo no te arrepientas de lo que estas intentando Kuchiki.

"Yo también espero no arrepentirme", se dijo Byakuya, quien llamó a su teniente y se retiraron.

Solo dos escuadrones más y terminaban, en su lista, Renji tenía subrayados los nombres de quienes faltaban: Nemu Kurotsuchi, hija artificial de Mayuri, Kiyone Kotetsu, hermana de Isane, Rukia y Yoruichi, solo que con las últimas dos no tenía problema, Byakuya tenía ya pensado el regalo perfecto para ambas y se lo notificó a Renji, que apuntó en la libreta, por lo que la lista se redujo a dos personas.

Solo que Mayuri se mostró muy necio y no quiso cooperar, aceptó la invitación de Byakuya, pero dijo que Nemu no necesitaba nada, pues era su creación y de ser así él se encargaría de dárselo.

—Es una completa estupidez, Nemu no necesita ningún regalo. —y se alejó a su laboratorio, dejando a Byakuya con la palabra en la boca.

De no ser por Akon, que estuvo oyendo la conversación y comentó que desde pequeña Nemu, a pesar de ser poco comunicativa, quería una muñeca, solo que su padre no le prestó atención a eso. Los dos de la sexta división dieron las gracias y se fueron, ahora un escuadrón más y terminaban.

Al día siguiente irían al mundo real a comprar los regalos, cosa extraña para Renji, que no creía que Byakuya tuviera dinero de verdad, pero su capitán le advirtió de no decirle a nadie o lo castigaría.

Cuando llegaron al último escuadrón donde Rukia, era teniente, encontraron al capitán Ukitake jugando con la pequeña Yachiru, no podían hablar con él para preguntarle sobre Kiyone, pero se toparon con Sentaro, el eterno amigo de la chica.

—Hola Sentaro, ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenas tardes Renji, ah, capitán Kuchiki, buenas a usted también. —congratuló e hizo una reverencia. —Me encuentro tomando un receso, Kiyone se fue con Rukia por unas medicinas para nuestro capitán.

—¿Eres muy amigo de Kiyone? —le indagó el capitán de la sexta división.

Sentaro se sorprendió un poco y les dijo que sí, que se conocían desde hace ya muchos años, Renji le preguntó entonces sobre los gustos o aficiones de la chica, pero al igual que su hermana Isane, Kiyone era muy sencilla y no pedía cosas muy caras, raras, extravagantes, solo quería unos juegos de mesa para entretenerse pero viajaba muy poco al mundo humano, y un teléfono celular. Ambos agradecieron la información a Sentaro y le dieron una invitación, para dársela al capitán Ukitake, todo el escuadrón estaba invitado, pero la probabilidad de que todos los miembros de todos los escuadrones fueran, era poco creíble.

—¿Le entregaste invitación al capitán Komamura?

—Sí capitán Byakuya, la mande esta mañana con el cuarto oficial.

—¿Cree que vaya mucha gente?

—Lo dudo, solo capitanes, tenientes y oficiales más importantes, los demás pasan esas fechas con sus familias.

—¿Y si van todos?

—Habrá suficiente, incluso de sobra.

—Como usted diga, capitán.

—Renji, mañana descansamos y el día siguiente vamos al mundo humano.

Pasaron dos días y a las siete de la mañana, los dos se embarcaron a la ciudad de Karakura a comprar los regalos. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Ichigo, pues no conocían lugares, y el shinigami sustituto estaba durmiendo, lo esperaron media hora hasta que se encontró con ellos en el parque.

—Siento la tardanza, ayer me desvelé.

—No nos interesa que hiciste. —dijo Byakuya. —Queremos tu ayuda.

—Capitán, no sea tan duro con Ichigo.

—Ya, Renji, que me acostumbre a que Byakuya me trate así. —"Ni porque voy a ser novio de su hermana muy pronto le cae el veinte", se dijo Ichigo.

—¿Qué tienen que comprar?

Renji le nombró las cosas que tenían que conseguir, y a Ichigo casi le daba un infarto, algunas sí que eran difíciles de conseguir.

—Miren, lo más fácil en este momento, es conseguir los juguetes, yo ayer les compré a mis hermanas, puedo llevarlos y a esta hora no hay mucha gente.

—Andando.

Y los tres llegaron a la juguetería, comprarían ahí el regalo de Sui Feng, Hiyori, Mashiro, Nemu, Kiyone y Rukia. Casi la mitad de los obsequios.

—Haber, vayamos en orden.

Y fueron recorriendo la tienda en búsqueda de cada objeto, para su buena fortuna encontraron algo adecuado que le sería muy especial a la capitana Sui Feng, el regalo de Hiyori fue más difícil de conseguir pues era el último en existencia, y casi que Byakuya se agarraba con una señora que lo quería para su hija, pero terminó quedándoselo Byakuya. Encontrar la muñeca para Nemu también fue sencillo, entre tantas y tantas muñecas encontraron una que parecía ser la apropiada para la shinigami artificial. Les fue fácil también encontrar lo que Kiyone deseaba, un par de juegos de mesa y listo. Y Rukia, en cuanto Byakuya vió la última colección de Chappy limitada, la compró para su hermana.

Solo faltaba el de Mashiro, pero cuando la encargada los llevó a verlos peluches de digimon, eran tantos en disintitos colores, tamaños y formas que no sabían cual era el que quería la chica, y Kensei no recordaba el nombre.

—¿Qué dice la descripción, Renji? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Haber, dice que es como un ave en color rosa, como si fuera un periquito. Y que evoluciona a uno como un fénix.

Byakuya recorría los pasillos pero solo veía peluches con forma de dinosaurios, uno amarillo de ojos verdes, otro azul de ojos rojos, uno rojo de gran tamaño, ninguno con forma de ave, luego otro con un cuerno en la cabeza y que parecía tener una piel encima, otro con forma de insecto, forma de planta, uno que parecía gato, otro que tenía forma de foca, ninguna ave. Cansado de caminar, y casi llegando al final del pasillo los halló, uno con forma de águila pequeña en rojo, y otro rosa, estaban en cajas así que tomó ambos y revisó la información.

"Hawkmon, nivel infantil, tipo ave, atributo libre, familia: guardianes del viento. Su nombre deriva de Hawk, "Halcón", evolución natural: Aquilamon, "Gran ave del desierto". La apariencia de este era con plumas en color rojo y blanco, con una banda en su frente y una pluma. No coincidía con lo dicho por Kensei.

Y el otro decía:

"Piyomon/Biyomon, nivel infantil, tipo polluelo, atributo vacuna, familia: espíritus de la naturaleza y guardianes del viento. Nombre derivado de piyopiyo, sonido que hacen las aves, evolución natural: Birdramon, "Gran ave dragón gigante". Ese era en color rosa, con las plumas en color azul en algunos bordes de su cola y su cabeza, así como un espiral bicolor que surgía su cabezita, y un anillo en una patita y la según la ilustración de su evolución adulta si parecía un fénix.

—Lo encontré. —dijo satisfecho. —¡Renji, Ichigo! —les gritó y ellos se apresuraron a donde estaba Byakuya.

—¿Capitán, ya tiene el pokemon que quiere Mashiro?

—Digimon. —especificó Ichigo. —Estos, todos los que ves aquí son digimon, no pokemon, esos están en otra tienda.

—Si, como se llame, es este. —Y le mostró la caja a ambos. —Llamen a la encargada y díganle que lo envuelva, ya mismo pagamos.

Fueron a la caja, Byakuya sacó un cheque, le hacían la cuenta, y pidió que los resguardaran hasta que el enviara a alguien por los regalos. Los tres hombres salieron de la tienda de juguetes e iban ahora a la librería, a una cuadra de ahí, para comprarle a Lisa, Nanao y Yoruichi sus obsequios.

Al entrar vieron que había demasiados libros, y para no complicarse fueron con un empleado.

—¿Hay alguna saga literaria que sea reciente? —preguntó Renji.

—Son demasiadas señor, tiene que ser más específico.

—Buscamos algo de una escritora española, escribe romance tipo erótico. —le dijo Byakuya al empleado.

"Esos libros son para mujeres, que raro que estos hombres pregunten", decía el joven empleado.

—Son demasiadas, están los de Megan Maxwell, Silvia Day, Lena Valenti…

—Repita la última. —ordenó Byakuya.

—Lena Valenti, la autora de la saga Vanir, y su última saga es Amos y Mazmorras.

"Es ese, Rose dijo que le había regalado la saga Vanir el año pasado.", Renji estaba seguro y miro a su capitán quien asintió.

—Nos lo llevamos.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, buscamos algún libro, o novela de carácter histórico o medieval. —habló Byakuya.

—Tengo exactamente lo que buscan, aunque también es una saga, esta inconclusa, el autor ha sacado 5 de 7 libros, ¿aun así lo quieren?

—Sí, está bien. —respondió Renji.

Ichigo vio como Byakuya sacaba otro cheque y lo firmaba, dándole instrucciones a Renji de que lo esperara en la caja mientras iba por el regalo de Yoruichi.

Kuchiki no tardó en encontrarlo, era casi idéntico al que le había estropeado unos 113 años atrás, en la casa de Yoruichi, era buen momento para disculparse.

—Cobre esto también. No nos los llevaremos ahora, mandaré a alguien, así que resguárdenlos.

Y así pagaron dos sagas de libros, una ocho, otra de cinco, y un diario. Kurosaki no se imaginaba que gastaría tanto dinero en esas cosas, él a duras penas pudo comprarle un balón a Karin y una muñeca a Yuzu. Salieron de la librería, ya tenían listos y pagados nueve regalos, cinco más y terminaban.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora?

—Ichigo, llevanos a donde vendan infusiones o algo así.

El muchacho se quedó pensando, y no recordaba ningún lugar, hasta que de tanto hacer memoria, Orihime le había dicho que frente al parque, había una pequeña tienda naturista donde vendían todo tipo de remedios.

—Síganme.

Y caminaron hasta dar con el establecimiento, entraron, había gran variedad de hierbas curativas, que para el dolor de esto, aquello…Decidieron preguntar directamente, y el anciano que atendía les mostró una caja especial que contenía cinco sobres de diez diferentes plantas: manzanilla, azahar, tila, limón, jengibre, canela, naranja, menta, hinojo y malva. Según lo dicho por el señor cada planta tenía propiedades diferentes, Byakuya no dudó y la compró, como era pequeña, se la llevó.

Luego fueron a una tienda de ropa, para el regalo de Isane, no sabían su talla, pero la chica era de una estatura bastante alta, así que pidieron ver vestidos en una talla mediana y largos, al final optaron por uno en color lila. Renji recordó que una vez le dijo Rukia que Isane no lograba conseguir zapatos porque calzaba del último número, y no le gustaban los tacones altos, así que pidieron ver calzados y eligió un par de tacones no muy altos, en color negro.

Agotados de tanto recorrer tiendas, descansaron en una cafetería. El siguiente lugar era ir a una tienda de electrodomésticos, ahí podrían conseguir para Hinamori y Yachiru, y al final a una joyería para los aretes de Rangiku. Tomaron un café, comieron unos panquecillos y partieron hacía la tienda de electrodomésticos.

Como Kiyone, aparte de los juegos de mesa quería un celular, a Byakuya se le ocurrió algo mejor, y compró una Tablet. Renji e Ichigo buscaron para Hinamori, había juegos de té ingleses, franceses, japoneses, chinos, optaron por uno de edición antigua, proveniente de Francia. Para Yachiru, Byakuya en vez de reponerle la motoneta, terminó comprando una moto de cuatro ruedas, todo terreno.

—Bien, un último regalo y nos vamos. —dijo aliviado Renji.

—Kurosaki, llévanos a una joyería.

—Voy a llevarlos a donde mi padre mandó a hacer el anillo para mi mamá.

Esa joyería estaba en un lugar no muy conocido de Karakura, el barrio estaba casi deshabitado, bueno, no vieron mucha gente rondando por ahí, así que les dio esa impresión. Era un pequeño establecimiento, y estaba una joven atendiendo, parecía que el negocio no era muy visitado.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —se ofreció la empleada al ver entrar a los tres hombres.

—Mis amigos buscan un par de aretes para una dama.

—Tenemos muchos para ver. —y la joven sacó los del mostrador.

De diferentes tamaños, colores, pero ninguno que hiciera juego con el collar.

—Lo que queremos es algo que combine con un collar. —le explicó Renji.

—¿Qué clase de cadena?

—Es de plata y simboliza la castidad. —dijo Byakuya.

—Entiendo, déjenme hablar con mi jefa y veré que puedo darles.

Esperaron un par de minutos y salió a atenderlos una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Es raro que pidan cosas de ese tipo, —dijo la anciana, refiriéndose a los aretes, —casi no existen collares como los que mencionaron a mi nieta. Debe ser uno que tiene un círculo en medio, y de ahí otra cadena.

—Sí, es uno como ese. —mencionó Ichigo.

—Entonces ya sé que le hará bien a esa dama. Hija, tráeme la caja color rojo que está en los estantes del fondo.

—Enseguida.

La chica no tardó y llegó con la caja, la señora la abrió y mostró a los tres hombres.

—Estos pendientes, son la divisa de la pureza o inocencia. Tienen la forma de una lágrima, porque cuando una mujer llora es símbolo de su ingenuidad y buenos sentimientos. —explicaba la señora. —Como una semilla de tristeza que se transforma en amor, además, también son de plata.

La historia sobre el significado de los aretes conmovió a Byakuya, Hisana estaría muy feliz por verlo haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande, ya no por sacarse de encima a Yachiru y la AMS, si no por demostrar que él era un hombre bondadoso en el fondo. Renji conocía muy poco sobre Rangiku, pero Kira le decía que siempre que tomaban se ponía a llorar por la muerte de Gin, o incluso cuando este vivía lloraba por él, Ichigo por su parte, no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer, pero su madre que había sido el sol de la familia, habría hecho esa misma elección.

—¿Los quieren? —Byakuya asintió. —Tienen un alto precio.

—Sí, agradezco mucho su servicio. —dijo el líder del clan Kuchiki.

Así fue como terminaron de comprar cada regalo, los aretes y la caja de infusiones se las llevaron consigo. Ichigo también fue invitado a la fiesta, pero rechazó ya que quería pasarla con su familia, así que solo le dio una carta a Byakuya para entregársela a Rukia.

Pasaron los días, Renji estaba más tranquilo, su capitán le dio días de descanso, y Byakuya también, solo iba medio turno a sus actividades como capitán, y reposaba en su casa. Había escuchado que todos estaban emocionados con la gran fiesta que iba a dar, ya era noticia gracias al periódico de la Sociedad de Almas, cortesía de Hisagi, todo iba bien, mandó a un par de sus servidumbres por los regalos y cuando estaban todos en su casa, el mismo Byakuya puso las etiquetas y los nombres, y al reverso su firma.

.

Llegó el día de la fiesta, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, iban siendo recibidos por la servidumbre de la familia Kuchiki, y había una mesa especial para cada escuadrón, con ocho sillas, y diez mesas más para personas de otras familias nobles, y otras no tan nobles que quisieron acudir. La AMS no podía hacer falta de presencia, cada chica miembro de la asociación iba bien vestida y arreglada, hasta Hiyori que siempre vestía el uniforme deportivo iba de gala tomada de la mano de Shinji, Mashiro iba con un vestido de noche en color naranja con Kensei, Rose llevaba a Lisa, Toshiro acompañaba a Hinamori y a Rangiku, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados.

La fiesta dio inicio con un discurso de Byakuya acerca de la noche buena, de la navidad, breve pero emotivo, según lo que Hisana le dijo una vez sobre esas fechas, y despues dieron paso al banquete, a las once de la noche, faltando diez minutos para las doce, para el veinticinco de diciembre, daría la sorpresa para las mujeres.

Llegó la hora y apagaron las luces, todo estaba en completo silencio, se oían murmuros de "¿Acaso se fue la luz?, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Hasta que al fin prendieron las luces, y en el árbol navideño que se encontraba en la sala de fiestas, estaban ahí catorce cajas de distintos tamaños y colores, los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos, "¿Para quién serán?", se preguntaban todos, hasta que Byakuya tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

—Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han venido a mi hogar a aclamar esta fecha tan importante para los humanos, y tradición que se ha hecho común en nuestro mundo, su presencia es importante para mí y espero que estén disfrutando de la celebración. En especial, quiero dar las gracias a las damas aquí presentes, miembros de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, por haber aceptado mi invitación, a cada una de ustedes. —expresaba un poco nervioso. —Pero quiero pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento, no les he dado el trato que merecen, y lo siento mucho. Para ustedes, hay un regalo, sé que el dinero no compra la felicidad mucho menos la simpatía, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¿Un regalo para cada una? —decía Yachiru sorprendida.

—Sí, regalos. —expresó Momo emocionada.

—¿Byakuya dando regalos? ¿Es el fin de mundo o qué? —comentó Hiyori.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo descubres tu misma? —le sugirió su novio Shinji.

Las otras estaban desconcertadas, pero se acercaron poco a poco buscando el que tenía la etiqueta con su nombre.

—Acérquense con confianza. —les indicó Byakuya.

Las primeras fueron Nanao y Kiyone, que no encontraban los suyos, así que llamaron a sus amigas para que fueran por los suyos.

—¡Nemu, este es tuyo! —le decía Kiyone. —¡Hermana, ven acá, este es el tuyo!

—¿Lisa? —Nanao buscaba a su hermana. —Este te pertenece, Rukia, aquí está el tuyo.

La presidenta se acercó a buscar el suyo pero no lo encontraba y llamó a las demás:

—Hiyori, este es tuyo. —y le entregó una gran caja. —Rangiku este es para ti. —y le dio la cajita. —Rayos, no veo el mío por ningún lado. —se quejaba la niña.

Rukia estaba emocionada, sorprendida y feliz por las palabras y acciones de su hermano, antes de que se acercara a ir por su regalo, Byakuya se acercó y le dio una caja pequeña con una carta.

—Te mandan esto desde Karakura. —le dijo al oído. —Ahora ve por tu regalo.

Rukia fue la última en llegar, y todas ya tenían en sus manos sus regalos, Yachiru en realidad estaba sentada sobre la gran caja de su regalo.

—Estábamos esperándote, decidimos abrir todas juntas los obsequios. —le dijo la vicepresidenta, dándole su regalo.

—Gracias.

—¿Ya no falta nadie? —preguntó la directora Unohana.

—Estamos todas, ya nos contamos. —le respondió Lisa.

—Bien, a la cuenta de 10.

—Yo contaré. —se ofreció Renji, tomando el micrófono y comenzó en cuenta regresiva: —Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. ¡Ahora!

Y las chicas soltaron los listones.

Mashiro lloró de felicidad al ver su peluche de Piyomon, Lisa no pudo contenerse y reír ante notar su regalo: la saga de Amos y Mazmorras, Kiyone estaba encantada con su Tablet y el juego de "Monopoly", y el de "Clue", Nanao no se imaginaba que por fin tenía en sus manos su ansiada saga de libros "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", Hiyori gritaba dando vueltas de ver que tenía la colección de My Little pony Equestria Girls, a Unohana se le salieron unas lágrimas de ver la caja de infusiones, Momo estaba contenta admirando su juego de té de porcelana traído desde Francia. Yoruichi se soltó a llorar envolviendo con sus manos el diario que aún no había abierto, casi idéntico al que había tenido cuando era capitana, Sui Feng rodeaba su peluche de pantera como niña, Isane estaba encantada con el vestido y los tacones, Yachiru no podía creer que tenía una moto todo terreno para ella sola, ya hasta imaginaba que haría, Nemu abrazaba la muñeca como si fuera su hija, Rukia abrió los ojos como halcón al ver que tenía la colección de Chappy edición Stars Wars, y finalmente Rangiku, que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, eran los aretes que llevaba años buscando y que Gin prometió darle algún día, pero falleció y no cumplió su palabra.

—¡Gracias capitán Kuchiki! —dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Como presidenta, estamos todas muy agradecidas por este detalle capitán Kuchiki. —expuso Yachiru, por primera vez dirigiéndose a él como "capitán Kuchiki". —Prometemos no darle más problemas.

—También tenemos algo para usted. —anunció Rangiku. —Chicas, saquen la caja.

—Que vaya Renji. —dijo Hiyori.

—Sí, Renji, saca la caja.

Y el pobre Renji de nuevo, parecía el esclavo de todos, fue por la caja, y la entregó a su capitán.

—Feliz navidad, capitán.

Sorprendido, abrió la caja. Era una edición del Emperador Alga, limitada en existencia que el no pudo conseguir, la del Emperador Alga con la armadura del signo Acuario, ya que Byakuya cumplía años el 31 de enero, y era del mismo signo.

—Gracias.

Y así terminó la desventura y aventura de Byakuya junto a su teniente Renji, y de paso a Ichigo. Cuentan que después de eso la AMS y el capitán de la sexta división se llevan mejor y les presta su casa para hacer reuniones, y que de vez en cuando Yachiru pasea a alguna persona en su moto y ya no destruye las cosas de Byakuya.

También, cuentan Kira y Hisagi que Matsumoto dejó de emborracharse seguido y ayuda más a su capitán, y que las hermanas Lisa y Nanao comparten sus reseñas literarias en el periódico de Hisagi, y que Rukia se comprometió con Ichigo Kurosaki el año entrante, pero dejaron acordado que se casarían cuando el terminara la universidad. Desde entonces todos viven en paz, hasta que la nación de los Quincy atacó…Ah, perdonen, esa es otra historia. ¿O no?

* * *

 **Notas finales del One Shot:**

 **Es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero lo disfruté. Me emocioné eligiendo con el hecho de que me haya tocado Byakuya, ya que tampoco había escribido sobre él, y quise mostrar su lado bondadoso, que lo tiene pero pocas veces lo deja ver.**

 **Escribí un buen de tonterías porque la verdad me estaba quedando sin ideas y no se me ocurría nada, mi hermana me ayudó con algunas, denle créditos xd(y ya sé que muchas cosas no tienen sentidos, pero es un crackfic, ¿Qué esperaban?)**

 **Sobre el título me costó elegirlo porque no me decidía y sigo aún sin saber si el que puse es el adecuado.**

 **Bueno, no importa si gano o no el desafío navideño del grupo, me divertí con esto. Gracias por leer, sus opiniones son importantes, dudas o lo que sea déjenlos en review y respondo vía MP o como pueda.**

 **Sí, el final, un poco flojo, pero creo que el OS ya es demasiado largo.**

 **Mis mejores deseos para todos de año nuevo, abrazos y besos, se les aprecia mucho, los quiere Kimi, bai.**


End file.
